England, baby!
by Lionflight
Summary: The flock have been sent coordinates by Voice. Little had they known, it would lead them to Buckingham Palace. Now the flock has to stay under the radar and infilitrate England for more information on themselves and possibly to save the world?
1. England

**Here, again… New **_**fan**_**fic.**

Chapter 1

_Underground Facility_

Dr. Julia Spirits tapped her pen against a medium-sized clipboard. She examined the list of results that ran under it and sighed. Her job was a difficult one, though she couldn't say she 'hated' it. It was just, well, difficult.

She walked down the narrow hallway, lights flashing on either sides of her, windows exposing other doctors, dressed like herself. She kept her eyes looking forward, though. There were some gruesome things in this place and she didn't plan on seeing them. Without meaning to, Julia found herself taking a quick peek into one of the rooms.

Several scientists stood around a large body, while others typed commands into computers. There was a loud beeping sound emanating from the machines as the mutant got up. Julia shuddered when she saw the mutant's face. His eyes were a brilliant scarlet red, his face covered with russet fur, a mane of lion fur growing out of his cheeks.

A new subject of theirs. They had grown tired of the robots or 'Flyboys' as some now called them and were making recombinant hybrids again. This one was known as a _Panthera leo _hybrid, a human with fifteen percent lion DNA. The scientists liked to call them Trackers. They seemed to be the inevitable replacements for Erasers.

Julia strode down the hall at a quick pace, stopping in front of her surgical unit. She let out another sigh and opened the door.

Inside, three of her co-workers typed into computers, gasping at results. In the middle of the room was a hospital bed. Straps restrained a mutant and Julia gulped down.

She felt like Jeb Batchedler right now, though she knew she wouldn't turn her back on this. Jeb was famous in these labs. He was the only scientist to actually escape the School and betray them without being killed. And he had given his son to the cause.

Julia blinked tears out of her eyes as she walked toward the mutant, bending down to stare at him. "Tyler, honey? You feeling okay?" she whispered, staring at her one, her only, son.

"M-mom?" asked Tye, his face confused. "Where am I? Did they do it, yet?" he asked, blinking now pitch black eyes at her and Julia suddenly missed her son's blue eyes.

Two narrow horns stuck out of her son's head and a long tail twitched back ad forth at the bottom of the bed.

"Yes. They managed to do it like Ari. You're a _Ceratotherium simum _hybrid. You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

Her son looked up at her, a low growl building in his chest. "Kill the flock."

Max POV

"I'm serious, Iggy." I made my voice as evil as I could, while Iggy just laughed, balling his fists up. "Give. It. To. Me." I growled, hoping I looked as venomous as I felt.

"Nu-uh." said Iggy, waving the _thing _every which way. I about snapped right then and there but somehow held my cool.

Fang, who was driving the SUV we had "acquired", rolled his eyes and made a small turn. I shot him a glare then turned back to Iggy, my eyes piercing.

"I swear I will kick you across this city." I threatened, pointing out the window toward the "coordinates" the Voice inside my head had given us (Don't look at me like that!). I had no idea where we were, we had just followed Voice.

"You're mom makes the best cookies." said Iggy, a smirk on his face. He began to slowly pull the home-made cookie to himself, opening his mouth.

"Iggy, don't you dare." I said, trying to stand up in the small space. Iggy grinned widely, snapping his mouth through the air.

"You've already had half of them. The deal was I'd get the last one." he pointed out.

"I made no deal."

Iggy just shrugged, not content on arguing. He then took a big bite out of the cookie.

"How dare you?!" I shouted, grabbing a random object to my side, Nudge's bag.

Fang POV

Have you ever drove with Max? My guess is you haven't. Well, usually it's okay. She doesn't talk much driving, but when it comes down to her mom's cookies…

I tried to block out Iggy's yelps as she continuously beat him with Nudge's bag. The kids, who had been silent through the equation, were now laughing and pointing as Max wrestled Iggy for the last bits of the cookie.

I peeked a small glance through the mirror to see Max grasping Iggy by the neck as she tried to put the cookie in her mouth, Iggy's long hands flailing which made it impossible.

I struggled not to laugh and kept my face impassive and eyes on the road. Poor Iggy… Shouldn't have taken Max's cookie.

Max POV

"Oh my god!" wailed Gazzy, his face bright red as his laughter kept him from breathing.

Iggy writhed underneath me as I snapped my jaws through the air, trying to get the last bit of cookie that was now in his hands.

Finally after much fighting, shouting, and squeals from the Iggy department, I snatched the cookie and stuffed it into my mouth, munching it right in front of Iggy's incredulous face. For a moment, I almost forgot he was blind and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you Iggy." I laughed and he just gaped again. Then everyone was laughing, including Iggy.

"Fighting over a cookie." I said, making Iggy snort. "What has the flock come to?"

Suddenly the SUV stopped and the flock and I lurched forward. My head met the back of Fang's seat and I shrank back, rubbing my head. Can we say 'Ow'?

"Why did you stop?" I growled, my head throbbing after smacking into the leather seat.

"Look." said Fang, sounding surprised. Wait. Fang never sounded surprised. This had to be big.

I looked out the window and gaped as well.

"No way."

"I know." came Fang's reply. Somehow he had managed to keep the bafflement out of his voice.

"Voice led us here?"

"These are the coordinates."

"Buckingham Palace?!"

**Hope ya like.**


	2. Two Plans

**Trying to make the chapters longer. May take a little more time to get it up. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: This is a **_**fan**_**fic.**

Chapter 2

Max POV

There stood Buckingham Palace, strong and true in the distance. I'm sure most of you have seen it before, whether it was in a movie, on a postcard, or you've actually been there. Well, I have one word that basically sums the whole place up. It's HUGE.

"Well, we knew it would be someplace in England, considering we had to take that huge seven-forty-seven to get here." Fang calmly pointed out, his face pulled into a frown. I found myself cursing him for being able to compose his face while I just gaped.

"Yeah, but don't you think Max's voice would have led us, um, I dunno to some secret lab to raid? But Buckingham Palace? Don't tell me all of England's against us too." said the Gasman as I struggled to straighten out my face. When he came to the words "England's against us" I looked up. England with the School, plus, us being in England… I didn't want to think about it.

_England has nothing to do with the School_, said Voice, making me jump. Iggy stared blindly around to see what had made the sudden movement.

_Thanks, Confucius. Now, do you mind telling me why we're at Buckingham freaking Palace_, I snarled as I thought, which earned me a maybe-she's-crazy-after-all look from the Gasman.

_There's something you need in there. Something that will help you_, said Voice, actually answering a direct question, well, sort of.

"Max?" asked Nudge, and I put my hand in the air, waving her off. She just cocked her head to the side and became silent, watching me with curious eyes.

_And I don't suppose you'll tell me what that is, now will you_, I asked, rolling my eyes. There seemed to be a low breath coming from the other end. Could Voice sigh?

_Not a chance_, it said almost sarcastically.

Fang POV

I watched Max jump then start to act kind of weird. After a second or two, I came to the conclusion that she was having another conversation with the voice in her head which she had told on the way here wasn't Jeb.

Finally she stopped, mumbling things under her breath. I turned my eyes on her, my face masked perfectly.

"Voice says there's some sort of item or information that we have to get in there." she said, and I looked away for a minute.

"Raiding Buckingham Palace?" whispered the Gasman, saying my thoughts. Iggy was suddenly alert, pointing impossibly toward Max, then me, then the Gasman.

"We're raiding Buckingham Palace?!" he cried a little too loudly, and I was happy I had rolled up the windows.

"I guess so." growled Max, still fuming over another fight with Voice. Then she turned to Iggy and gave him a deadly stare. "But no explosives," she said, turning toward Gazzy too, "from either of you." she growled.

Iggy drooped down after this, and I wondered if he actually had been going to bring explosives. The Gasman imitated him, frowning.

"For God's sake, guys. We can't break England!" growled Max.

--

Max POV

You guys may not know this, but Buckingham Palace is a hard place to get into to. I guess they don't want people peeping in the drawers or something.

People kept on shouting for tickets in loads of different languages, and I was getting a major headache.

"Tickets!" shouted a voice right next to my ear. I whipped around to see a broad-shouldered man eying my suspiciously. "Where is you're ticket, ma'am?" he asked in a heavily coated British accent.

Iggy snickered at the ma'am, and I shot him a glare of menace. I just stood there, struggling to remember a language. "Me no comprende." I finally came up with, spouting it out in a lame accent. I hoped he would just let us pass through, but you know nice things like to avoid me so…

"Boleto?" he said smugly, holding out a hand. Darn it! He knew Spanish! Ugh.

"Uh… um… no boleto?" I said, shrugging.

Fang POV

Let me tell you, getting kicked out of Buckingham Palace is no fun. And we weren't even in the freaking palace!

A tall man in blue for security had personally threw me out. And I mean _threw_.

"You're like a feather!" he shouted as I landed on both feet, outside the gates. I gave him a sharp look then turned around to see Max still fighting with five other guards.

"Oof." said one as she kicked him in a place you really don't want to be kicked, especially by Max. He wobbled back and fell in the dirt.

"Get off me!" said Max, shoving another one away. Finally after much butt kicking by Max, they retreated.

"Don't come back." the one that was now more in touch with his feminine side said, backing away from Max. He was still a little wobbly and side-stepped back through the gates before closing them.

"That could have gone better." muttered Iggy, wiping the grime off his jeans. "Especially with one of my bombs." he murmured barely audible, not knowing that I had heard.

"Okay, new plan." said Max and the flock all gathered around her, including me. I stood slanted to one side, my arms crossed.

"Because the first one went _sooo _well." said Iggy. Max threw a hand out to cuff his ear, sending him falling back into the dirt.

"We're done playing nice." she said, and I looked at her questionably. "So, we do what we should have done in the first place." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's that?" asked Gazzy, his hands in his pockets.

"We sneak in."

--

Max POV

For those of you who don't know and some that somehow do, the security in Buckingham Palace is uppity-up. I mean, they would know if a fly flew in, and that's saying something.

"Max, how are we going to get in?" asked Gazzy, looking through the gates. I turned back to him and smiled. I had a simple solution for that.

"We fly."

One by one each of us shot into the air, armed with our bags. It was night now, our forms invisible in the dark air.

Grinning, I reached into my bag for one of our handy-dandy flashlights. The rest of the flock did the same. I also took out one of my thin shirts, a red one, and put it over the flashlight.

"Guys, you all got the clothes?" I asked, my hand on the switch. Everyone nodded, lifting up their clothes, a flashlight hidden in each one.

"Fang, you got that bullhorn?" I asked. He lifted up the bullhorn we had bought just hours ago with my Maximum Ride bank card.

"Plan is a go." I laughed and switched on my, very, very, very large, flashlight, the shirt covering it. The light went right through the shirt, making a deep crimson light spark across the air.

Around me, everyone else turned on their lights, all different colors showering the night. Fang lifted his bullhorn.

Down below, I could hear gasps and murmuring as they saw are pretty display. They probably thought it was a show. Well, wah wah wah for them.

"Fang, now!" I cried and he actually grinned.

"The world is ending." he said in an ominous voice, and I laughed at how much he sounded like when we were at that crack house, searching for Gazzy's parents five lifetimes ago. "And it starts at Buckingham." he said in a low growl.

As if that was the signal and it was, we all pointed our lights toward Fang. When they hit him, he really did look like the angel of death.

Screams emanated from below and the crowd that had been surrounding the palace was fighting to get out while the people that were inside filed out quickly.

With my raptor vision, I could see the guards screaming in terror and pushing through the crowd to get to the exit.

Fang began to laugh deeply through the bullhorn, and I knew it wasn't a fake laugh. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

After a lot of chaos and even more recklessness, everyone had left Buckingham Palace deserted where a couple of runaway bird kids could, well, I don't know… sneak in?

**I was laughing my guts out when I wrote this XD.**


	3. The Hatch?

**Thanks for the reviews 8D I've decided to write an Iggy point of view. And, considering I've never done that before, sorry if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not JP, people! Nor do I own Buckingham Palace XD or really anything else, except my books lol.**

Chapter 3

Iggy POV

"Well, crap." I said, waving my arms around aimlessly. The rest of the flock murmured agreements. To my left, I heard Max swallow down hard and then she tapped the back of my hand.

I immediately looked up, more alert. I grimaced when I heard several footsteps ahead of me and followed.

Buckingham Palace is big from the outside… Well, I guess we just hadn't figured it would be the same inside. Now, we just wandered around idly, confused and weary. This was going to be a hard raid…

"Okay." said Max, stopping a foot ahead of me, letting her arm fall back to stop me before I ran right into her. "We split. Fang go with Iggy - I don't trust him alone with Gazzy." she said, and I smirked, beginning to tap my foot against the ground. "I'll go with Angel, and Nudge can go with Gazzy." she said, just as I felt Fang's hand tap my back, telling me to move.

We began to walk slowly through the series of hallways. "Meet back here, guys!" Max called, now farther away. I rolled my eyes and stuck my finger through Fang's belt loop, letting him lead me on.

"So, Hannah Montana, you gonna sing me a song?" I asked as the silence became unnerving.

"No." said Fang, a frown in his voice. "But how about I roll you down a hill and watch to see if you squeal?" he asked, giving a quiet chuckle.

"That _could _work." I pointed out evenly. I could sort of picture him rolling his eyes right about now. "So, Miley, what are we looking for exactly?" I asked, my steps falling more into pace with his.

"Not sure." came Fang's quiet answer. "Max said it's some sort of item or information, so…" He paused, calculating. "Just about anything." he finally said, sarcasm dripping.

"Hm… That pretty much narrows it down." I said, nodding.

_Click._ I suddenly stopped, pulling Fang back with me. I heard him turn and felt his stare on me.

"Ya hear that?" I asked, pointing my head in the direction I had heard the strange noise, dropping my hand from his belt.

_Click. _There it was again and this time Fang seemed to hear it.

"Yeah." he murmured, taking a soft step forward. I then heard him swish back toward me. "Up ahead is a staircase and it looks like it leads to a hallway. That's where the sound seems to be coming from." he told me, beginning to walk again. I nodded earnestly and followed, taking my finger to his belt loop again.

I walked softly, if not silently, up the staircase and let Fang lead me from there.

_Click._ The same noise seemed to emanate a little ways away indefinitely. I tilted my head, still following Fang until he stopped.

"It's a room. Looks like a guest room or something, not really homey like someone lives there." he whispered to me, his stance now rigid.

"So the clicking is coming from there?" I asked, blinking. I pulled my hand away from his belt loop and walked in, rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah." he said, his voice somewhat muffled, following me in.

_Click._ Now it sounded closer, and I veered off in it's direction, stopping when I felt some sort of presence before me.

"You're standing in front of a weird looking desk." said Fang, coming up behind me. I waved my hand to tell him I heard, and then brushed my fingers across the surface. Needless to say, it did feel weird. Some sort of markings were carved into it, and I let my fingers crawl over every line.

"Feels like a… jungle carving?" I said, touching the lines with curiosity.

"Yea-" _Click. _Fang was cut off by another click. I motioned for him to wait and bent down, feeling under the desk. My hand was hit by a gale of cold air. I reached down to feel the AC, which seemed to be on full blast. I felt my way back up and let my hand brush over some sort of hatch.

_Click._ I pulled away quickly, waving my hand through the air. "Crap!" I growled under my breath, blowing on my finger. "Stupid thing pricked my finger." I said, feeling the warm blood roll down it.

"What pricked your finger?" asked Fang and I felt him bend down beside me to see the underside of the desk.

"Some sort of a hatch." I explained, now sucking on my finger. "I think the AC's making it move back and forth 'cause it's up way high, like on full blast. It just caught my finger." I said then cursed. It stung!

"Iggy." Fang said suddenly, his voice louder then usual. I turned toward his voice and perked up, stifling a "Huh?"

"Dude, you're a genius!" he cried, leaping up from the desk and waving something through the air.

"What is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Fang pushed some sort of paper into my hands and gave me a hard pat to the back.

"It's a document. The hatch opened, and it fell out." he informed, unfolding the paper for me. "This might be what we're looking for."

"How do you know it's not just some random piece of paper?"

"Because it says Recombinant DNA Hybrids on it, The Avian Chapter."

**It's less then the other chapters, I know, but I didn't feel like writing a lot.**


End file.
